In a liquid crystal display device, which is a type of display device, a liquid crystal display panel (display panel) that displays images does not emit light, and therefore, a backlight unit is installed on the rear side (the side of the liquid crystal display panel opposite to the display side) of the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display device conducts display by illuminating the rear side of the liquid crystal display panel with backlight from the backlight unit.
The liquid crystal display panel has a structure in which liquid crystals are sealed between two transparent substrates (an active matrix substrate and an opposite substrate), and in the display region thereof, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix form. Of the two transparent substrates, the active matrix substrate is provided with a terminal part that connects electrically to each pixel (a circuit element such as a switching element), and it is therefore possible to connect a prescribed circuit board to the terminal part (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 13, in conventional devices, the external size of an active matrix substrate 101 is greater than that of an opposite substrate 102, allowing a part of the surface of the active matrix substrate 101 on the side of an outer edge 101a (hereinafter referred to as a terminal surface 101b) to be exposed when the active matrix substrate 101 and the opposite substrate 102 are bonded together. Wiring lines 103 are formed on the terminal surface 101b on the outer edge 101a side of the active matrix substrate 101, and tips 103a of the wiring lines 103 form a terminal part.